


Birthday Gift-Ficlets 2017

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Series: Birthday Gift-Ficlets [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, phoenix empire, smilodon pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: The gift-ficlets I wrote for my birthday in 2017Until February 7th you can still ask for a ficlet of your own over here:http://rynthjan.livejournal.com/161636.html





	1. Grounded

Verse: Phoenix  
Characters: Wayne and one of Vians parents  
Scene: Wayne gets into serious trouble 

 

"...so from what I understand he jumped the victim and punched him in the face..."

"That fucking beast broke my nose!"

The ducal crescent glared at the fuming young Dracon, who was looking rather disfigured with his bandaged nose.

"As I was saying, punched him in the face, causing serious injury."

"He was strangling the poor kid! What the fuck was I supposed to do? Stand there and watch?!"

His outrage was silenced by a resounding slap from Jenny. "Shut up," she stated calmly. "Yes, that would have been the proper thing to do. How another noble chooses to treat his slave is none of your business."

"I demand he be handed over to me for punishment!" The Dracon tried to interrupt again, but Jenny spoke right over him.

"That poor kid will not have an easier life because of your misguided interference. On the contrary. And you didn't even stop to tink about that."

Now Wayne did look a little contrite.

"He needs to be flogged!"

"You are confined to the island until Vian gets back from mission. Then I will have a long talk to both of you about responsibility and how to b a proper master and pet because clearly you are both failing at it."

"He is GROUNDED? THAT is how you plan to punish him?! I will..."

This time Jenný slapped the Dracon and he broke off his complaints in a howl of pain. "You shut up, too, before I decide to shoot you and make your parents pay me for the favor." She sighed and then smiled at the smirking Ducal Crescent. "Appologies for the troubles, officer. I will be sure to make a generous donation to the force in compensation."

He nodded and she grabbed Wayne by the back of his neck, herding him out of the office.


	2. Memories

Verse: Phoenix Empire  
Character: Leesha  
Scene: Something with Leesha

 

Outside the galery's windows the stars stretched like a million diamonds, sewn into a velvet cloth. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Leesha couldn't resist slipping his hand into Karl's, who was standing next to him.

They were on Kalidor for the military academy's three hundredth anniversary. Normally Karl attended the graduation function on his own, but the special occasion had allowed Leesha to come along despite the headache this was causing everyone concerned with the imperial couple's security.

Leesha leaned closer to Karl to whisper in his ear.

"Remember what we used to do here?"

His husband's shiver wasn't visible, but he felt it where he held Karl's hand.

"You're still a little rodent," Karl whispered back.

Behind them, the reporters following around, snapped more photos of their romantic posture.

With a little sigh, Leesha decided that he really didn't care and leaned his head against Karl's shoulder. He was happy with how far they had come.


	3. Pig

Verse: Phoenix Empire  
Characters: Mauve  
Prompt: BBQ

 

The art of correctly preparing a Malicorn pig at a traditional beach barbecue was complex and a great honor to the man bestowed with the task.

Every year the Sirenkov family gathered to celebrate the birthday of Alexej's father and so far the elder Sirenkov had been the one preparing the pig.

This year however, for his seventieth birthday, he had announced that he was getting too old to spend a whole afternoon toiling and sweating in the sand and that the duty would now pass to Alexej. 

That had been two weeks ago and since then Alexej had been a nervous wreck, studying textbooks and instructional videos to make sure he would get it right.

Andrea had watched in silent amusement since she still didn't quite get the hype about Malicorn pigs. Mauve had been full of sympathy and helped as much as he could, even going so far as to very stealthy question Alexej's mother about his fathers techniques.

He had worried with Alexej that something might go wrong, but now he was quite sure that they had done everything in their power and that the pig would indeed be delicious. At least it smelled divine and the gathered Sirenkov family looked decidedly hungry.

He watched as Alexej cut of the first piece and handed it to his father with the deference of a peasant bowing to his lord.

There was a moment of breathless silence as the elder Sirenkov took his first bite, but when he smiled broadly and clapped his son's shoulder everyone cheered and clapped.

And then they fell on the pig like hungry wolves, pushing Alexej to the side.

Grinning happily, Mauve sidled up to him and pressed a bottle of cold beer into his master's hand. He snuggled against Alexej when he put his arm around Mauve's shoulders and almost melted in bliss when Alexej kissed the top of his head.


	4. What Comes Around...

Verse: Phoenix Empire  
Characters: Wesley, Leesha  
Prompt: Please, can I have Wesley casually ruining someone's life because they deserve it 

 

Wesley silently watched the letter sitting on his desk. He knew perfectly well that it was just a letter and that it couldn't harm him. Rationally - he knew. While he was outwardly calm, inside he was shaking with a peculiar mix of fear, rage and hatred. 

Strong emotions still were a source of confusion to him, but his master demanded them. Demanded that he tried to shed the unbreakable armor he had erected around himself. Mostly he agreed with Leesha that he was better for it. But right now he wished back for the cool, icy self of a few years ago which would have been able to simply ignore the letter.

Or more precisely - the sender.

Lord Janik Dracon.

He had successfully buried all memories of the man so deeply that he had all but forgotten.

A dear friend of the late Duke of Del Morad. One who the duke had shared his toys with.

With a sudden, decisive move Wesley grabbed the letter and tore it open.

After all it was his job to screen all correspondence addressed to his newly crowned majesty, Emperor Elisander.

It was an apology. Most sincere and groveling apology. With a genuine terrified sounding plea for mercy attached. Sent from a debtor's prison on Yaiciz.

Wesley smiled.

Of course, some letters weren't worth his majesty's attention. Some letters ended up going right into the lovely shredder that his new office came equipped with.

Some people got what they deserved after all.


	5. Bacon

Verse: Phoenix Empire  
Characters: Robert/Thomar, Alain  
Prompt: something Thombert

 

"Who's a good doggie? Who's my good doggie?"

Thomar's cooing was answered by excited yelping and Alain's tail beating a a heavy rhythm on the floor.

"Yes! You are my good doggie!"

Thomar threw a slice of bacon and Alain jumped high to catch it out of the air.

For a hellhound who had grown to the size of a small pony, he still was incredibly nimble and managed to land almost without a sound. If one discounted noisy chewing, followed by happy panting.

Robert smiled indulgently at the antics of his pet and master.

Since Alain had helped Thomar to find him, he had turned from nuisance to hero in Thomar's eyes and was treated accordingly. He was allowed to sleep next to their bed at night instead of inside his amulet, Thomar played with him, cuddled him and occasionally even let him sit next to his throne menacingly when he was giving audiences.

And on Sunday mornings, when they had breakfast in bed, he shared his bacon with Alain.

Technically it was Robert's bacon, though. He quickly snatched away the last slice before it could disappear into Alain's maw.


	6. Past

Verse: Phoenix Empire  
Caracters: Jim, Sophie, Wesley  
Prompt: they meet again when Jim's all grown up and running his Master's household - aka the Palace 

 

"...his majesty isn't really happy with the lighting. Something more subtle. Maybe set into the floor? Which reminds me, the carpets needs to go to. Either parquet flooring or some warm natural stone. Make a couple of different suggestions so his majesty can pick what he likes best."

The woman standing next to him still alternated between scribbling furiously and casting fearful glances at him. It was a little annoying. Jimmy would have expected a Christies representative to be more professional, even faced with the demands of the newly crowned Emperor.

Luckily he was a generous man when it came to shortcomings in service personnel, knowing what a stressful job it could be. He checked his notepad and nodded, satisfied that he hadn't missed anything.

He led the way to the next room.

"Now for the kitchen. That one basically needs to be gutted and we'll have to remove a wall to make it bigger..." 

Making the quarters at the top the palace's central spire fit for the new Emperor had to happen quickly, efficiently and perfectly so it had been a no-brainer to commission Christies. Money wasn't an issue. All Jimmy cared about was to give Leesha a lovely new home as soon as possible. The poor man had enough other stuff to worry about.

Half an hour later he sent the Christies woman on her way. There were about four million other things he still needed to deal with and he would have thought Wesley would have just as much to do, so he was surprised to find him leaning in the doorway with a strange expression on his face.

"You handled that really well," Wesley said.

Jimmy frowned at him. "What? It's just a remodeling job. I know exactly what I'm doing."

He'd really thought they were past Wesley constantly questioning his qualifications.

Wesley blinked in surprise. "You didn't recognize her? That was Sophie."

"Who?"

"Sophie? The woman who sold us to Leesha. The one you kept ranting about."

That gave Jimmy pause. Thinking about it and comparing the mousy, fearful woman from just a few minutes ago to the towering, stern lady he had been so scared of revealed that Wesley was right.

Jimmy shrugged. "Blood down the mountain. Now, since I have you here - do you insist on packing up your wardrobe yourself or can I have staff do it? Cause I really think Leesha needs you at his side right now."


	7. Welcome

Verse: Phoenix Empire  
Characters: Ivan  
Prompt: Duke Ivan, being very much Dracon 

 

Duke Ivan Dracon's inauguration speech:

"Welcome, my dear relatives. I am delighted that so many of you have decided to come here today, after you were rounded up and transported in.

I understand that many if not most of you are fearful of this new era. My dearest uncle ruled over you with ruthlessly brutality for over sixty years and change can be scary.

I want to reassure you that I will be just as ruthless and brutal as he was and kill, torture and maim anyone who thinks they can manipulate or control me. I solemnly promise that I will use everything I have learned in my service to the Emperor for the benefit of our planet and not yours.

Now, for those of you who are terrified that I will remember not just their cocks and hands, but also faces - those of you who have had the misfortune of owning me at some point - yes, I do remember each and every one of you and you will be dealt with at my leisure.

You will all be delighted to learn, that all your efforts of marrying one of yours sons or daughters to me will be in vain. I have already chosen a bride and made arrangements for our wedding. You can rest assured that I will not be the last of my line to rule you.

I invite all of you to try my patience. I very much look forward to teaching you just what a mean asshole I can be.

Now, the palace staff had worked very hard in preparing some refreshments for you. I strongly advise you to be kind and grateful to them. 

Enjoy."


	8. New Recruit

Verse: Phoenix Empire  
Character: Milo  
Prompt: young Milo

 

"Uhm ... hi?"

Yaden looked up from the comic book he was reading to find a young man standing in the doorway of the Phoenix Knight lounge, looking in with a peculiar mixture of cockiness and shyness. An exceedingly pretty young man.

He had no idea how a fan had managed to get this far. It was rare for them to even sneak into the Phoenix Knight Tower, but no one dared enter the lounge, which was the one place where the knights could be among themselves and relax completely.

At least that was what Yaden had been told. He'd only been a knight for a month himself so maybe there were some special rules he didn't know about.

"You are Sir Yaden! I have read about you in the QuestLog" The young man looked as excited to meet him as any fan, but his next words cleared up Yaden's confusion. "I'm Milo. Milo Cournicova. I mean, Sir Milo Cournicova. I've just been knighted! I mean, I'm a Phoenix Knight now. God, this is so exciting!"

He carefully stepped inside the lounge like treading on hallowed ground and Yaden now very well understood how he felt. He remembered well how he had felt, meeting another Phoenix Knight for the first time. And how he had been treated.

"Welcome to the team!"


	9. Anniversary

Verse: Phoenix Empire  
Characters: Ciel/Sean  
Prompt: their relationship

 

Being married to the strongest telepath in the Empire had very few drawbacks but one definitely was the fact that it was impossible to surprise him.

In the first few years of their marriage Sean had despaired over how to prepare a special event for their wedding anniversary without Ciel noticing and knowing what it was almost as soon as Sean had the idea. Even when Ciel was trying not to look he eventually found out, simply because their minds were so closely entwined. It had frustrated both of them.

But this year Sean had been struck by inspiration on how to solve the problem.

After all having a surprise for Ciel wasn't the point of the whole thing. The point was to make him happy and to celebrate their love for each other.

So he had started out with thinking about what he was going to do for Ciel this year quite loudly, going through all his options in vivid details, including all the wonderful sensations he could possibly come up with and tinting all of it with his love for his husband.

Of course Ciel had been incapable of blocking him and for the last few days he had been saturated with Sean's happy thoughts, being part of the preparation process every step of the way.

Now the sun was slowing dipping into the sea and the kitchen of their island retreat was filled with the scent of the dinner Sean had prepared for both of them, golden candle light shone from the table and Ciel's giddy feeling of overwhelming joy made Sean grin like an idiot as he welcomed Ciel home from work with a long kiss.


	10. Love at first sight

Verse: Smilodon Pride  
Characters: Angus/wife  
Prompt: their first meeting

 

With an angry snarl, Angus jumped into the back of the poacher running right in before him. His weight brought the stupid asshole down effortlessly. Angus didn't give him a chance to fight. He bit down on the man's neck, breaking it easily.

That the poachers had set up camp in his territory to hunt rare animals had been enough to anger him, but that they had tried to shoot him with a trank gun when he came calling with their eviction notice had truly put him in a rage.

He shook the dead man like a rag for a moment and then looked around.

The other two were just disappearing into the underbrush on the other side of the camp.

Damn it. Hunting them down would be a nuisance. 

With another snarl he dropped his prey and bounded after them.

He stopped in his tracks when a roar echoed through the jungle, silencing all smaller animals instantly.

With shrieks of mindless fear the two men reemerged and ran towards him.

And then she appeared.

The biggest, meanest tiger he had ever seen. Weretiger. Her massive saberteeth on display as she once again roared, turning the two fleeing men into a gibbering mess of panic caught between the two predators.

She was the most beautiful thing Angus had ever seen and he knew that he would marry her or never at all.


End file.
